Cicatrices
by MrRayney
Summary: — Somos muy parecidos, Rae — le murmuró al oído — El hecho de que no tengas cicatrices en tu cuerpo no significa que no las tengas en tu alma. Esas cicatrices son parte de quien eres.


**_Scars_**

 ** _Escrito por Golem XIV_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Damas y caballeros…y grillos del fandom.

Aquí MrRayney con una nueva traducción, una simple y tierna historia después de la montaña rusa de emociones que han sido mis últimas publicaciones.

Quiero agradecerle a Golem XIV quien fue el beta reader de su propio historia, muchas gracias por ayudarme a llevar esta traducción a cabo.

 ** _Los personajes así como la historia que les presento no son de mi propiedad, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Cicatrices_**

— ¿Te duelen todavía? — susurró ella en voz sedosa y acariciante, tan suave y cariñosa como sus manos.

— Mmmmm — ronroneó él, inmerso en la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose sobre la piel gruesa y arrugada que cubría parte de su espalda — No, son sólo cicatrices.

Sintió un beso tenue en su hombro, antes de que lo abrazara por la espalda, sus brazos serpenteando alrededor de su cuerpo, jalándolo hacia ella.

— Puedo curarlos. Hacer que se vayan — le murmuro ella al oído, causándole un estremecimiento al cosquilleo de su cálida respiración.

La cama crujió un poco mientras se movía para darse la vuelta y mirarla fijamente. La envolvió entre sus brazos y le pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— No hay razón alguna— murmuró ella apartando la mirada. Él frunció el ceño, observándola cuidadosamente.

—No puedes mentirme, Rae. Al igual que yo no puedo mentirte a ti.

Ella permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Él podía sentir la fragancia de su inquietud y escuchar el ligero cambio en el ritmo de su respiración.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La hechicera se aferró fuertemente a él, tratando de ocultar su rostro entre su hombro. El changeling aparto un mechón de su cabello, inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y besó su frente cariñosamente, justo al lado de su gema chakra.

— Rae…

— Lo siento, debió haberte dolido.

— Lo hizo, y mucho — respondió con el ceño fruncido — Pero eso sucedió hace tiempo, mucho antes de que nos conociéramos. Está en el pasado.

Ella nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio. Garfield tan solo suspiró y decidió intentar un enfoque diferente. Él deslizó sus labios amorosamente sobre su oído y su mejilla, dejando pequeños besos a su paso, invitándola a salir a jugar. Rápidamente dirigió sus labios a los de ella. Ambos amantes se besaron lentamente durante un largo rato. El beso llego a su fin. Sus ojos se abrieron y ambos se miraron intensamente. La hechicera se mordió el labio inferior y aparto la mirada, para finalmente romper el silencio.

— Simplemente… no me gusta mucho la idea de que sufras.

Raven cerró los ojos. Podía sentir como su pecho se tensaba y su corazón se había hinchado tanto que le dolía.

— ¿Me amas?— le pregunto él repentinamente, sintiendo que el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, sorprendida por sus palabras.

Abriendo los ojos se encontró con su sonrisa y aquella expresión. Allí estaba, brillando en las profundidades de sus ojos amatistas aquél conocido resplandor de irritación mezclada con amor que ya tantas veces había visto.

— Esa tiene que ser la pregunta más estúpida e idiota que…

Él la interrumpió, besándola ligeramente.

— Solo responde.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos más y después nuevamente trató de enterrar su rostro en él.

— A veces… a veces me da miedo lo mucho que te amo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escucharla. Su mano acarició su cabeza, jugando con sus cabellos violetas, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Son parte de mí, parte de lo que amas.

— Lo sé — susurró ella, su rostro aun oculto y presionado fuertemente contra su pecho.

— Somos muy parecidos, Rae — le murmuró al oído — El hecho de que no tengas cicatrices en tu cuerpo no significa que no las tengas en tu alma. Esas cicatrices son parte de quien eres.

Ella alzó finalmente la cabeza, de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Me amas?

Garfield no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar aquella pregunta.

— ¿No te he hecho la misma pregunta hace unos minutos? No es algo muy original, cariño.

Frotó cariñosamente su frente contra su hombro.

— No seas tímido, solo contesta.

— Eres la empática, Rae-Rae — le sonrió — Tú dime.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos fijamente a aquellos ojos verdes. De repente, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho.

— Tengo que oírte decirlo, Gar.

— Te amo — dijo finalmente.

Ella se aferró fuertemente a él, mientras su rostro era adornado con una ligera sonrisa.

— Bueno. Porque si alguna vez tuviera que pasar de nuevo por todo lo horrible que he vivido… lo haría felizmente, sólo sabiendo que tú me esperas al fin del camino.

— Raven…

Ella lo empujó, haciendo que su espalda aterrizara sobre las almohadas mientras su cuerpo se elevaba sobre él.

— ¡No más palabras! — le susurró, mientras lo besaba ferozmente.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
